Nights Bite
by tigger626
Summary: When a girl in pure being enters the presence of a myth that was long thought dead!


**Just a short story I thought of when I went to Whitby, and drew a interest in Vampires. Hope you enjoy this was one of my first stories I allowed public to enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He looked down on the harbor with disuced for the un pure crearures that ran around, busy at there everyday live. It was hard to bare, hardly anyone pure would visit the harbor anymore. This was bad. Ever since he was caught he had to do all his work in back streets. Luring them from the hideaways, and in the darkest depths of the night to lure them to a feasting ground. Since when did the grown ones starting believing the young ones. They argue so much.<p>

A day visit for her was all she needed, as her and her family went to the sea to play games, and bulid sand castles. As they say her heart is pure Gold. Always kind and loving, gentle and kind. The gentle brezze brought the smell of fish, and chips, as they went for there lunch. So many places, fish and chips everywhere, fresh that day. The sun beat down on the busy town. Arcades and music everywhere. Shops where too tempting to stay away from.

He watched from a dark window to the streets below. Smelling the air for a scent that would suit her taste. Picking upon the girls scent. All He had to do now was wait for the darkness, and there was no perfect way then allowing the sea to form the clouds needed. His eyes glinted of the little light that hit him from the reflection of the glass pale from the sun shining threw the oppiate window. He sat on the darkside of the castles ruins in wait for the total Darkness.

The boat ride showed popular to the girl, and her family. As it took them a trip out to sea, but they had to come back eariler then due to the churing waves. Looked like a storm was coming, and unexpected one. As it started to come in heavy, and rock the boat, as it rushed in to the harbour. Sickness filled her stomach from the churning waves, as the ship was tossing un easily from side to side. The small boat crashed up agsit the harbour side, as everyone rushed of in panic when it sprung a small leak. She stood from her place waiting for her turn to get off when a young boy rushed pass nocking her over the side. Luckly she could swim, badly not that good under how she felt. The captain of the boat did everything to try get the boat pulled in, and then jumped into the churing water witha boyance to save her. She could not keep up with the waves, as the tied pulled her under blanking out under the waves.

He watched from the Runes, as the man pulled her in, and had to resusitate her. Her live was saved by that man, but he was still not giving the humans any slack, they where all still flith to him. He hated the humans, so what if he had a bit of an anger issue in the past. Not like he did much harm, not like some he knew. He was considered a ledgend of the coast, many came to see if he was real, or just a myth. He proved himself a myth, and the humans below in the town made huge amount of momey beacuse of it. There was nothing else he could survie of, so he needed the pureist blood he could find. That which is not fueled by hatered, or anger. Blood that got what it needed, and not spoiled. It lasted the longist, the towns people brought it upon themselfs. Living amoung them he was perfect, he would be able to get what he needed by donation oh kind locals. That was a long time ago. People had grown wary of others, and believed in more and more deasses occour. Just every few months he needed to drink. He grinned, as the darkness fell, and night was not far.

She awoke wrapped warm to a bed in a local hotel. Not believing she was still alive. She was glad for it, or was she dead? She could not decide. Beside her bed was some nice warm soup, choclate, candy, and some fresh orange. They must have been worried. As she drank up the soup and Fresh Organge. Had a bit of choclate, and pushed the sweets away. She crawled out of bed, she looked at the clock. 21:30PM. It was late, and she could hear the ocean outside, and the wind along with her name. Her parients luckly had brought her some new colthes to wear in the morning. She got changed, as she saw no point staying in bed longer. She could not sleep. Taking a step outside her door, she could here her name being called again. It was faint like a ghost's whisper. She followed it down, and out. She stepped out to a view of the harbour, and the castle beyond.

A shadow crossed the foot way down a back street, as in curiousty, she followed. A fool at heart, perfectily suited. Down the back of the Street. Her heart pounded, as a black figure stood at the other end. Moving closer, and closer, as his black cape sung side to side in his stride. He could here he heart thud. No regreat came from the blood drain, he felt nothing. A cold heart to suit what he felt towards the people. Surely they would not miss just one more. He stopped in front of her eventuly, as fear caused her to edge backwards. The little light was enough to make out there features, as street lights where not to common. But the moon shone bright for the feast at hand. Both eyes glittered with the fear of expression for her, and the maddness and evil of his. He grabbed her top arm, as she tried to get away. She tried her hardest to pull him of her, but no good came, as she was throne agaist a wall, and holded there. He grinned, and spoke to her, as she pleaded to be set fangs where nothing but white, and ready. As he leaned down close to her...


End file.
